


The unexpected

by Killjoy_shipper



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 29/11, Birthday, Confession, Love, M/M, Romance, proposal, surprise, unexpected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy_shipper/pseuds/Killjoy_shipper
Summary: Victor decides to surprise Yuuri, and that decision will change their lives forever...





	

It’s been pretty awesome all those months that I spent with Victor. He sure is something unique, different than what I’m used to. He’s far from anything that I’ve experienced in my life, and he doesn’t fit into any stereotypes at all. That’s what attracts me to him the most, his sense of freedom in such a controlled environment, where his whole life is being watched by millions of fans worldwide. And yet, he seems so carefree, that he always surprises me with a new reaction, which is nothing like everything I’ve ever seen. He is _different_.   
  
There was a time when I started thinking by myself that he was somehow watching me live, since we came back from our long absence abroad, for the Grand Prix. Our kiss had shaken things up a bit, and, even though we were obviously building a relationship together, he seemed different. He would spend his day with me, as I practiced or exercised, he would ask me various things for my life, and he would even smile with the simplest things that I could ever do. It wasn’t like the first weeks we spent together, when he was trying to get to know me in order to be an effective coach, it was an entirely different thing that I cannot describe in words. And this happened, until one very specific day.   
  
We were off to the ice rink, walking alongside each other in silence, our hands barely touching. We were simply enjoying our day, since the weather was nice and our mood was somewhat cheerful, because of last night’s, um, events… But, as we were walking, I noticed that he had purposely changed the direction that we were heading to, although I didn’t say anything. I was curious though, yet I enjoyed that calmness between us, let alone that I’ve gotten used to his unpredictability. So, I just let him take me where he was supposed to take me, since asking was not going to change his decision anyway.   
  
“Yuuri, aren’t you going to ask me where I’m taking you? I know you’ve noticed that we aren’t heading to the ice rink.”, he asked me, clearly confused.   
  
“Nope, I think I’m going to let you surprise me this time.”, I replied, making him blush. I love it when he blushes because of me.   
  
“Good.”, his voice seemed kind of mysterious, with a sneaky tone. I let it slide though…   
  
As we were walking, it became clear that we were heading to the beach. We hadn’t visited is for a long time, because we were traveling, so I had missed this spot. It was a place full of memories for me, with my family, my friends, Victor. He knew that pretty well. We sat down, facing the ocean, much closer to each other than the last time we had come here. And that was when he decided to speak.   
  
“Yuuri, have you noticed how I’ve been trying to understand you?”, he asked me.   
  
“Well, I can’t say that I haven’t.”, his eyes were not like they usually are. They were _nervous_. I always know how he feels like from his eyes, this bright blue color doesn’t leave me any other choice but notice his happiness, his pain, or even his fear. But this was something new, something he had never done before.   
  
“Then, I have to tell you something.”, as he finished that sentence, he took a deep breath and his cheeks turned red immediately. “How would you feel like if I asked you to spend the rest of your life with me?”, he continued, making me want to literally scream.   
  
“Is that the actual question, or simply a speculation? Because, if you asked me, I would have to answer properly.”, I managed to say, making an attempt to flirt.   
  
“Okay then, if you want to watch me getting tortured. Yuuri, my katsudon, I would love to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to wake up in the morning and be by your side, enjoy the sight of you creating music with your body, explore every aspect of your mind. I want to be able to create memories alongside you and share my feelings with you. Is that the right way to ask this question? Do you think I’ve suffered enough?”, by the end of his confession, I couldn’t even bring myself to blink. And, since I couldn’t decide on what to say, I acted a little bit differently.   
  
“Yes, yes you did, Victor…”, I decided to be brave and I kissed him, letting him squeeze me as much as he wanted to, since he had just let his heart out and he deserved it. The future that lies ahead of us is unpredictable, exactly like him. That’s why I fell in love with him in the first place…

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) This is for Yuuri's birthday, so I kind of wanted him to enjoy it. I would appreciate your comments, for my own improvement. Thank you!


End file.
